One Letter, One Goodbye
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: A last Goodbye to Kimberley Ann Possible from a Person who didn't dare to tell certain feelings. Kigo.


_**Kigo! Only a sad one this time! **_

**_I don't own Kim Possible! Or Shego..! Or anything else! Just write the stories! It all belongs to Disney!_**

**_Thanks!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**One**__** Letter, O**__**ne G**__**oodbye**__**. **_

_This may make you sad or happy. __Whatever you want, it won't haunt me anymore. To all the people who care and don't care. To all the people who care to know but don't care about me. This is my letter to you and to no one else. You may share it with your loved ones even when they don't care. I hope I won't hurt you with this. It took me a lot of time to figure this out. _

_I discovered what the best is for the both of us. You might disagree once you've read this letter but you'll see, it'll turn out okay. Search comfort at the ones you love the most. It won't be me but I promise if there is any pain it will go away soon. I mean you no harm and forgive me for the times I did harm you._

_We've fought many battles against each other. Not only that we have fought side by side. Side by side and I'll never forget that. Even though we were supposed to be enemies we were never really that. You saved my life and I saved yours. Its not what enemies do, you were there for me when I needed somebody. The last person I thought I needed turned out to be you._

_You helped me in so many ways. You helped me to change, live, love and go beyond my limits. It was like a dance every time we fought. A dance that I enjoyed, yet regretted when I harmed you. It's not the thing I'll miss the most though. Even when it looked like you annoyed me, I actually loved you._

_I've always loved you and I'm not ashamed of it. I may be a coward because of this letter but I can't face you. It would break my heart into a thousand pieces. I can't find another way to tell you this. Yet I know that it'll hurt you one way or another. I'm asking you for forgiveness, I never meant to hurt you so badly. _

_The day you told me you hated me crushed me enough. 3 little words yet not the 3 little words I wished to hear. There has always been a certain chemistry between us since day one. Somewhere deep inside me, my mind told me that you had similar feelings. As strong as I might seem I was scared. I was scared to death and I told myself that I never wanted to see you dark side again._

_As confident as I might seem, I have doubts all the time. The doubts I have are futile but they made me weaker then I made myself look. I hope you're taking the time to read this letter. Read it carefully, because I've expressed feelings I would never dare to utter. You must know that I wouldn't be able to live without you._

_I dare to write this but words don't escape my mouth as I do so. My mind is in overload, my heart is racing and my palms are sweaty. I dare to think what I feel for you, but expressing it is impossible. Every attempt would be nothing compared to my real feelings. Words are not strong enough to show what I feel. Actions aren't great enough to tell you what I do not dare to utter. _

_As you read this letter you've probably figured out why I wrote this. I'm sorry about everything and sorry about the way I utter my last goodbye. I didn't have any choice and saying nothing would be heartless. I might not seem like a person that has a heart but you encouraged me to live again._

_I write my last goodbye to you. I hope you'll be happy and that you won't dwell on thoughts about me. I wasn't born to make you happy even though I hoped I was. I don't want you to shed a single tear over me. Though I forgive you if you do. Emotions can't be controlled, even I failed in controlling them. I'll always be by your side even when I'm gone. _

_Kimberley Ann Possible, __I love you with all my heart._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Sherona Gwendolyn Go._

* * *

_Hope you liked it! It's not really a story that I would write.. but I felt like writing it._

_I hope it didn't make you sad or anything! Though it was meant as a sad story.. Poor Shego.. and poor Kim.. _

_oh well.._

_Up to the next story!_


End file.
